


A Little Bit Unprofessional

by charmed310



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Massage, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed310/pseuds/charmed310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for HP_Kinkfest 2014 on LiveJournal.</p><p>Harry’s new client enjoys Harry’s massage a little bit more than everyone else. Surprisingly, so does Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Unprofessional

_Enjoy him! Meet me for drinks after? Unless you find he’s deserving of a happy ending._

Harry read the text from his friend Carly and laughed. She had referred a new client to him after he had casually asked who the new gorgeous blond man was in her yoga class that Harry took.

_’Oh, Draco? He’s a friend of mine from the gallery. Actually, he’s been complaining of some back pain. Do you have any appointments available this week? He can get to you for five.’_

Harry had then promptly pulled out his mobile and booked Carly’s gallery friend Draco in for a massage on Thursday evening. 

A knock on the door to Harry’s waiting area alerted him to Draco’s arrival, and he took a moment to look through the peephole at him before opening the door and greeting him with a smile.

‘Hi, I’m Harry,’ he said and extended his hand. ‘Come on in. Draco Malfoy, is that right?’

‘Yes, I’m Draco,’ he said, shaking hands and returning Harry’s smile. ‘Thanks for seeing me at such short notice. I really need this.’

Harry laughed softly, indulgently. ‘I can imagine.’

Seeing him up close again, Harry felt a small jolt of pleasure in his belly. Carly deserved flowers for this; hundreds of flowers.

Harry tried to remain professional as he told Draco to take a seat and asked him a few general health questions. In truth, he’d spent less time concentrating on his _ujjayi_ breath during his yoga practice on Tuesday as he moved from pose to pose, and far more of it concentrating on how this man’s arse looked clad in the shorts he’d worn to the class. 

Very improper.

‘All right, come with me and let’s get you started,’ Harry said when he’d finished his intake. 

He opened the door to this treatment room, minimally decorated with soothing paintings on the walls and a few potted plants. He had lit several scented candles and placed soft linens on the massage table; quiet instrumental music played, slightly louder than the sound of gently running water from the miniature fountain set up on a table in the corner of the room.

‘It’s beautiful in here. Smells beautiful too,’ Draco commented, looking around. 

‘Very soothing,’ Harry agreed.

Draco smiled and Harry found himself mesmerised by the other man’s silvery grey eyes and his perfect lips. He swallowed hard when Draco began to unbutton his shirt.

‘You can put your things in here,’ he said, opening the small cupboard set aside for his clients’ belongings. ‘There’s a little bowl for your watch and jewellery so they don’t get lost.’

‘Thank you. Do I take everything off, then?’

‘Er, yes, if that’s OK with you.’

‘Absolutely.’ Draco unbuttoned the rest of his shirt.

Harry began to leave the room. ‘Go ahead and lie face down on the table, under the sheet, and I’ll be back in a minute.’

‘Don’t take too long, all right? I’m very eager.’ Draco winked and Harry blushed before closing the door behind him.

This was going to be an interesting appointment.

Harry entered the room again after a few minutes. Draco was lying as instructed on the table covered in the sheet. He loved it when his clients paid attention.

'Is the temperature all right in here?' Harry asked, quietly snapping on the pouch that held his oil bottle.

'Perfect, thanks.’

Harry reached beneath his table for the foam roll he used as a bolster and placed it underneath Draco’s shins where they met his feet.

'Just let me know if you get too cold or too hot and I'll adjust the air unit.'

Draco made a noise of consent, and Harry could see him sigh deeply.

Standing at the head of the table, Harry arranged the sheet securely over Draco's hips, folding it back to the top of his arse, showing just the smallest bit of shadow at the base of his spine.

He began the massage by stroking his fingers lightly over Draco’s spine, soft enough to introduce his touch, but not so soft to tickle.

He then spread his dry palms lightly over Draco's lower back before running them up either side of his spine, allowing him to feel the pressure and temperature of his hands. 

Using firmer contact, Harry continued to introduce himself, the heels of his hands compressing and measuring the level of tension in his client's body. There seemed to be quite a lot. 

Draco was Harry's favourite type of client: Lovely smooth skin with very little hair, and warm juicy muscles. He knew that when he got his fingers in, the muscles of his upper back and over his shoulder blades would release quickly and with that beautiful bubbly feeling he loved so much.

‘Take a deep breath and let it out slowly,’ Harry instructed, watching his ribs move as he complied.

Harry poured a measure of oil into his hand and rubbed his palms together, warming it up before spreading his hands again over Draco’s back. He continued his pattern over Draco's back, sliding his thumbs down either side of his spine and looping his hands over the top of the muscles of his arse, and back up again, his fingers ending at the top of Draco's neck and threading gently through his hair.

Draco moaned quietly. ‘That feels great.’

Harry smiled and hummed in agreement as he continued his introductory strokes to Draco’s body for a few more minutes before beginning to dig in a little deeper. Exactly as he expected, Draco’s muscles virtually danced under the pressure of his fingers until slowly, they melted and relaxed beneath his touch.

Once he’d finished with each muscle group, Harry smoothed his hands down over Draco’s back again and, after carefully covering him up with the sheet, gently compressing, he moved on to his lower body.

‘Mmm,’ Draco murmured. ‘Feels so nice.’

Though familiar with the shape and size of Draco’s arse, Harry still took a few moments to appreciate it once he’d draped the sheet to expose his left side. Though he knew it was a bit naughty, he tucked the sheet a little more closely to the apex of Draco’s thighs than he usually did, brushing the top of his thigh with his fingers. 

Draco shifted slightly and coughed, but settled, and Harry bit his lip with a slight grin. He’d noticed.

Harry poured some more oil into his hands and ran them slowly up his leg, the back of his knee, his thigh, and finally over the lovely soft flesh of his arse.

Making fists with his hands, he pushed deeper into the muscles, squeezing and kneading until he could feel the tension dissipate, and then he moved to Draco’s foot.

‘I’m a little ticklish,’ Draco muttered in warning.

‘I’ll take it easy, I promise.’

Still, Draco flinched and chuckled, prompting Harry to do the same. He increased his pressure on Draco’s foot which often helped reduce the sensitivity, and he relaxed again.

‘Not so bad, right?’

Draco laughed again. ‘No.’

When Harry had moved on the Draco’s right side, he noticed that Draco was shifting a little more restlessly, and had coughed twice more.

‘Are you all right? Do you need anything?’ Harry asked softly.

‘N-no, I’m fine,’ Draco replied. 

Harry continued to work the muscles, paying more attention to that delicious globe of pale skin than was wholly ethical before he finished and covered Draco up again. Harry hoped he’d be back for another massage sooner rather than later.

He removed the foam roll from under Draco’s ankles and moved back to the head of the table and leaned down to whisper to Draco, ‘When I lift the sheet, go ahead and turn over on your back, all right?’

‘Er, I-, well, I can’t.’

‘Is something the matter?’ Harry asked, worried. ‘Are you in any pain?’

‘No, I’m er, well, I’m not sure turning over is a good idea just yet.’

He sounded completely humiliated and Harry suddenly knew what all the shifting was about. It didn’t happen to him very often these days, what with the majority of his clients being housewives and men who snored through the entire massage and wouldn’t have noticed if he sat around filing his nails for the hour.

‘You’ve got an erection?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Oh, well, that’s OK. It's a natural reaction after all, kind of like first thing in the morning,’ Harry said airily. ‘Sometimes turning over helps get the blood flow back in order.’

Harry felt hot all over and soon became attuned to the fact that it was not a natural reaction for him to get hard while _giving_ the massage. He had enjoyed working on Draco’s body far too much it seemed, and Draco subsequent arousal had spurred his own body on. 

He was very glad he’d thought to wear jeans today instead of his usual scrub bottoms which would have definitely betrayed him.

A little shakily, Harry lifted the sheet and Draco turned onto his back, keeping his feet on the table so his knees might block the view of his penis.

'Does this always happen?' Draco asked, bravely looking up at Harry who felt his face heat up and prayed that Draco couldn’t see.

More to save Draco from shame than anything else, Harry answered with a smile, 'Yeah, all the time. Seriously, don't worry about it.’

He managed to encourage Draco to lower his knees and placed the foam roll beneath them, which he explained was for lower back support. Sometimes, making things technical helped to relieve the lusty feelings. 

Sometimes.

Harry draped Draco’s right thigh and continued his massage, his hands flowing over the gorgeous firm muscles, feeling a bit of tension leave them. 

'That's it,’ he said soothingly. ‘You just close your eyes and relax. Forget about me.'

But Harry couldn’t forget about _him_. He kept his eyes on Draco's erection, watching as the sheet moved over it when he made wide circles with curled fingers over Draco’s skin, jostling the fold of the drape. 

Harry’s throat was dry as he covered Draco's right side. He compressed the muscles from over the sheet before moving to the left.

Harry smoothed his hands over the warm skin before squeezing some more oil into his palm. He found that he still couldn't tear his eyes away from between Draco’s legs. In the dim light of the room, beneath the sheet, he could see that Draco was circumcised. It made Harry’s cock twitch thinking about what it would look like uncovered.

'Isn't it a bit strange for you?' Draco asked suddenly, making Harry jump. He had been working the same spot on Draco’s right thigh for a whole minute!

Harry had to lie again. 'Not really. At the end of the day, it's just a body.'

'Oh.' 

Harry could see a little disappointment in his expression and he hastened to clarify, not wanting to insult Draco.

'Sorry, I didn't mean- your body is really- er, it's nice to work on. Rather than some others.' Harry's face was on fire again and he was glad that Draco’s eyes were closed.

'Thanks.' A small smile appeared on Draco's face and he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Harry did the same, telling his cock to please, please relax. 

But it wouldn’t. Not when Draco’s cock seemed to swell a bit more under the sheet as Harry’s hands stroked higher and higher on his thigh, and he heard a very soft moan escape from Draco’s mouth. His eyes were still closed and there was now a tiny crease between his eyebrows. 

Harry reluctantly moved on to massage Draco’s arms, pressing his fists firmly into the sinewy flesh of his forearms, deltoids and biceps; his thumbs working the palms of his hands, imagining that Draco’s fingers were curling in to hold his hand, rather than just a reflex of Harry’s ministrations.

Harry glanced at the clock and saw that their hour was almost over. He was always willing to spend a bit more time on clients that he liked, but he rather thought he might scare Draco away if he took extra time with him while he was in an aroused state and vowed to finish on time.

Harry took his rolling stool he kept in the corner of the room to the head of the table and sat down to begin work on Draco’s chest, neck and head. Harry prided himself on being able to put anyone to sleep with a head massage.

He closed his eyes and laid his hands on Draco’s pectorals, sliding them around his shoulders and back again over the firm muscles.

He imagined getting up from his stool at the end of the massage when Draco was totally relaxed and very, very slowly peeling the sheet back to reveal his naked body.

Draco would smile lasciviously up at Harry and ask him if he saw something he liked.

Harry would reply yes, and would sit down on the end of the massage table and run his fingertips over Draco’s chest, pinching his nipples before dipping lower to his belly. Then, he would bend his head and kiss Draco full on the mouth, tasting him, swallowing his moan when Harry would finally, finally grip his cock and massage the place he’d most enjoy.

Harry’s cock gave another twitch and he couldn’t prevent the strangled sound that came out of his mouth.

‘Sorry,’ he whispered to Draco, whose eyes had snapped open.

He smiled and closed them again. ‘It’s OK. This feels so, so good by the way. Thank you.’

Harry murmured a laugh. ‘It’s my pleasure.’

Finally, Harry smoothed Draco’s soft blond hair back into place after the head massage and stood up from his chair, wiping his hands on the small towel he kept under the table.

He moved along to the middle of the table and, taking one last look at Draco’s cock which was now only half-hard, he removed the foam roll and tucked it away.

Harry stroked his hand down Draco’s left foot. ‘Take your time getting up,’ he said. 

Draco mumbled an affirmative response and Harry left the room.

Outside the door, he took a deep soothing breath and let it out slowly, wiping his hand across his forehead, a slow grin spreading across his face.

Really, that had been quite hot indeed. Hopefully, Draco would still come back again.

Several minutes later, Draco emerged from the massage room looking as cool and unruffled as he had when he walked in earlier.

‘Thanks again, Harry. That was excellent. And thanks for not making a big deal over, well, you know.’

A flush crept up Draco’s neck and Harry smiled. 

‘It’s not a problem, and I’m really glad you enjoyed it just the same.’

‘You’ll definitely see me again.’ Draco turned to leave, and Harry felt a little wrong-footed. Wasn’t he supposed to do something now? 

‘Oh, I left the payment in the room. Hope that’s OK.’

‘Certainly. Thank you.’ They shook hands and Draco left the building whistling quietly. 

After a drink of water, Harry went back into the room to change the sheets and close up for the night. He was now desperate for a wank and a drink to take his mind off things. No doubt Carly would want to hear details.

Amidst the crumpled sheets lay a black pair of unmistakably freshly come-stained underwear and a sheet of paper bearing an address and the words: _House call next time?_

Harry laughed out loud.

Somehow, he didn’t think he’d make it to drinks with Carly after all.


End file.
